


The five times Harry tries a shirt and the one time it fits

by Stylinsontimes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry is cheeky, Just adorable and diabetic okay?, Louis is lovesick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsontimes/pseuds/Stylinsontimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is facing different situations where he has to try on different shirts but none of them are even close to fitting. Somehow each one these fittings seems to take an erotic turn much to Harry's amusement as Louis seems to lose a little of his mind. But then this one time Louis comes under one of the shirts Harry is trying, pressed up against his favorite boy and suddenly it fits perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times Harry tries a shirt and the one time it fits

**ONE**  
  
Harry groaned and smacked his forehead with his hand as he saw his flashing cell phone screen.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked concerned.

“It’s Gemma.” Harry sighs

“Pick it up, Harry.” Liam says from the sofa, always the parenting tone.

Harry heaved a sigh and slid his finger across the screen to pick the call.

“Hey Gem.”

“Oh don’t even sound that tired, you knew you had to come over today. Get your ass up and haul it here _right NOW_.”

“Always a pleasure to hear from you sister.” Harry says too politely.

“I can smell the sarcasm little one. Now put a shirt on your back and move.” Gemma orders.

“Gem, I am at Zayn’s right now. I don’t have a proper shirt!” Harry says barely containing his irritation.

“Beg borrow steal hot shot.” Harry can hear Gemma smirk and end the call. He sighs in defeat as he pockets his phone.

“Haz?” Louis is looking at Harry with his big brilliant blue eyes which make Harry see the Moon and a million stars in daytime and also all the more reluctant to leave.

All the five boys are at Zayn’s and they had planned a night over to finally catch up. Very girly yes, but Niall had put forth very nicely that it wasn’t _“Don’t be cunts you guys. It’d just meeting and talking, don’t stereotype!”_

Harry couldn’t help when a sigh escapes his lips. He rubs his eyes wearily.

“I had promised Gemma that I would help her with some stuff at home. It’s mum dad’s anniversary approaching and she wants me there to help out.” Harry pouts.

He heard a lilting laugh from Louis who was currently tucked at his side with his head on Harry’s shoulder. He looked soft and lovely and Harry had never hated Gemma so much.

“Your pout is so cute Hazza.” Louis grins from under his arm.

“But you can’t even see my face, Lou” Harry rolls his eyes looking down at Louis, his chin brushing over Louis’ hair. He held back another sigh. He smelled citrusy and plain lovely. His heart flipped as he controlled his urge to take a deep breath.

“I don’t need eyes to know it, babe” Louis said in a teasing voice and Harry knew Louis was smiling.

“You promised her Harry, you should really go help out your sister.” Liam advised.

“Liaaaaam! Stop being so mature all the time! I have nothing to wear!” Harry complained loudly.

“Wear my clothes mate.” Zayn offered.

“Na man, he is picky with his clothes. He will make a right mess of your wardrobe.” Niall laughed while Harry threw popcorn at his face which Niall easily caught in his mouth.

“You can wear my clothes, Haz.” Louis extracted himself from Harry’s side and looked into his eyes with something like hope shining through.

Harry gulped lost in Louis’ eyes. So _tempting_.

“I had brought something extra from home.” Louis says sitting up straighter.

“Okay boo.” Harry grins his 1000 watt smile at him and Louis seemed to melt a little from inside his face glowing like it was Christmas come early.

As they ascended the stairs it suddenly struck Harry that Louis is much smaller than he is and his clothes will definitely not fit his broad shoulders but he chose to ignore the thought, lost in his happy Louis world where the tiny boy was leading him up the stair by holding his pinky.

Louis almost bounded up the stairs and enthusiastically extracted his bag from the messy pile of clothes in the guest room.

He rummaged through it while Harry watched on with a smile on his face; he enjoyed nothing better than watching Louis go about his work and honestly he felt like he was observing a little squirrel at work. Always happy and always lovely.

Louis made a triumphant noise as he got a red shirt out of the bag and handed it over to Harry. Grinning like he had managed to get a gold award for the best thought act of kindness.

“Here Haz, try this on.” As Harry made to remove his worn out T shirt he was wearing, Louis turned away and started fiddling with his bag. Louis avoided looking at Harry’s bare torso at all costs when they were in the same room or at close proximity. Harry had always wondered why he did this as Liam and Zayn never seemed to have any problem but he shrugged and wore Louis’ shirt.

“Um, Lou…” Harry said hesitantly and Louis looked up at Harry and he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Harry was wearing the shirt alright but it was barely reaching his belt level and the sleeves didn’t reach much beyond his elbow.

He was pretty much squeezed into it.

Louis stands up and observed Harry in his shirt and was lost in a certain thought. Louis had hoped Harry would be wearing his shirt today. he had even given him his biggest one. He felt a pang of sadness.

“You are so tiny, Boo” Harry whispered and Louis snapped out of his trance to find Harry looking at him tenderly.

“I suppose it’s Zayn’s clothes then.” Louis tried to not pout and sound like a petulant child.

Harry bit his lip to hold back his grin and made his way over to Louis and held his elbow to make him look at him. “I would have worn yours if I could, Lou. You know I would have.” Louis looked at Harry’s lovely crystal green eyes and saw sincerity and fond in them and looked down hurriedly. A faint blush spreading on his cheeks as he loved how Harry knew what to say. He would have worn his shirt after all.

 

** TWO **

“I don’t like shopping much Lou, just get me anything you wish.” Harry was casually flipping through the latest edition of Top Model as he had no wish to leave the couch today.

“But HARRY!! Different brands may not have similar sizes as you are used to! Come with me pleeeeease?”

Harry glanced over at Louis and his puppy dog eyes and he knew it was a lost fight, he can never in his right mind deny him anything when he was pulling _that_ particular look.

Louis knew he had won when Harry sighed deeply and swung his leg to place then on the floor. He punched the air in delight.

“But not for too long mister!” Harry said pointing a finger at him.

“Promise!” Louis was ecstatic; he rushed to Harry and sat on his lap to kiss him on the check.

Harry held his petite waist to position him comfortably. He loved all this so much about Louis, his enthusiasm and his ability to be so over the moon in happiness even with so little to go on. He smiles at Louis.

They dress up and make their way to a mall where Louis choose a variety of shirts of the rack and throws them towards Harry from over his shoulder.

“All this will be sooooo fit on you, Haz! Now go trial room, now.” Louis commandeers Harry towards the room with his hand on Harry’s back.

The attendant smiled at Louis’ antics and Harry rolls his eyes at him as if to say that he has to suffer this all day long but then smiles in way which clearly said that there is no way he would ever trade this.

As Louis waits outside, he browses though other articles and admiring the colours so that they compliment his eyes or look cute enough like Harry’s curls. He is smiling to himself and humming softly but pauses when he hears Harry cough to get his attention.

Louis swivelles at his place and take a long look at Harry standing their awkwardly. The shirt was two sizes too big for him and it hung low over his neck and it didn’t help that Harry had chosen not to button it up properly. Louis could clearly see the swallows and the sharp sharp collar bones and he just wants to lick them so much that it made him feel dizzy with want.

“Louis? You are spacing out.” Harry knows what Louis is thinking about; it isn’t hard to see it in his darker eyes. Harry had left the top few buttons unbuttoned for a reason and he was glad Louis was reacting in a _perfect_ way. If there was anything he loved almost as much as Louis’s smile is his eyes drinking Harry in wonder.

“It’s loose.” Louis gulps. He had hoped that they’d fit perfectly.

“Yeah, it is.” Harry nods looking down at himself and then back at Louis.

“Well we need to get something else then.” Louis says going back to the racks.

“But you chose this shirt for me, Lou. It’s comfy!” Harry mock pouted slowly making his way towards Louis.

Louis on the other hand was doing all he could to keep his mind clear. He can’t have Harry take this shirt or he’ll end up having to watch Harry’s perfect collars and some extent of his shoulder whenever he wore those and it’d not be good for his sanity. But it would extremely good when he has to wank into his hand in the nights, to fuel his imagination.

“Uh, Let’s take a size smaller then. Same design, smaller size” he scurries to look at the particular rack while an amused Harry follows. Harry catches the attendant’s eye, who is grinning openly, clearly understanding Harry’s moves and Harry winks at him.

Finally he knows how he can make shopping fun, especially with his little Boobear around.

** THREE      **

Louis and Harry are in Cheshire with Anne, preparing to greet Grandma Styles.

“You are such a dear to come over too, Louis. Extra pair of hands is always welcome.” Anne smiles.

“It’s no problem Anne” Louis grins back with full force, he loved Anne almost as much as he loved his own mum and he knew that she loved him back equally.

“Harry, come here, Hun!” Anne called.

“Harry emerged two seconds later carrying the laundry basket.”

“Yeah mum?”

“Wear the shirt Grandma got you last year when she came. She would love to see you in that.”

Harry’s chuckles drily.

“You know I had a major growth spurt yeah, mom?” Harry asks with a hint of sarcasm.

“Oh! Go and try baby! My little angel can’t be that big just yet!” Anne ruffles Harry’s curls and Louis looks over transfixed.

“MOM!!” Harry glares and sneaking a look at Louis who was studiously chopping the vegetables now, he pouts at his mom before making his way to his room grudgingly.

“Help him will you, son?” Anne asked looking at Louis.

Son… Louis liked that. He smiled almost shyly and followed Harry to his room. He arrived to see Harry making a mess of his cupboard.

“It took an hour for me to fix that Harry!” Louis says urgently as he pried Harry away from it because indeed in his quest to impress the Styles household he had gone out of his way to make things presentable.

“Let me look.” Louis says sidestepping a disgruntled Harry.

“You wouldn’t know which one is it, Lou.”

Louis paused for a second before continuing his hunt.

“I remember it Haz, don’t worry.”

Harry stilled, pleasantly surprised that Louis would remember such a tiny detail about him. He looks down and smiles to the floor.

“Here.” Louis said a minute later, looking at it thoughtfully.

“You don’t think it’ll fit me, yes?” Harry says looking at the shirt and then at Louis acutely observing his face.

“Umm.. But try it for you mum’s sake.” Harry rubs his huge hand over his face in exhaustion but he secretly loved that Louis was ever so thoughtful; he even cared about Harry’s family.

Again out of habit Louis busied himself with tidying up with the cupboard to avoid ogling at Harry but luck didn’t work for him this time. Or maybe it did.

“Erm, Louis?”

Louis turned to look at Harry and he inhaled sharply, he was sure he’d have this image etched in his mind till the day he dies. And what a happy death it’d be.

Harry is standing there trying to button up the shirt but abandoning it as he didn’t want to suffocate and die. His chest was exposed for the world to see but (thankfully) only Louis could see it right now. The two swallows finally exposed just below his collar bones and his lean body staring at him, the majestic butterfly on his stomach which looked so tight that Louis wanted to run his fingers over it and bite it. The four nipples showed but Louis didn’t mind them at all. So fit. It would be a lie to say that Louis wasn’t drooling a little. He could eat Harry up if he was allowed.

“We can tell her it doesn’t fit you anymore, I will vouch for you.” Harry noticed that Louis’ voice seemed strangled and nine octaves too high. Harry smirks a little raising his eyebrow at Louis. He was loving how these incidents are happening lately.

“Let’s go down together.”

“What, where? Harry not right now for sure?” Louis squeaks clearly misreading Harry’s sentence much to the younger boy’s amusement.

“Downstairs Boo. Why, what are you even thinking?” Harry knew perfectly well what he was thinking but he loved flustering Louis still, his smirk growing wider.

“Oh nothing. Let’s go.”

“Where?” Harry asked joking.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry, “Come on!”

“Is that an offer, Lou?” Harry whispered over his shoulder as he made his way down the stairs, he saw Louis give him a confused look before a metaphorical bulb lit over his head and he gasped.

Harry’s booming laugh echoed down the staircase as they made his way to the kitchen.

 

** FOUR **

It has been a week since Grandma has come and brought that hideous shirt with her. Harry loathed it but he had smiled genuinely and hugged his grandma upon receiving it. It was a shade of blue but what completely ruined it was the plethora of floral prints on it making it look like a downright painting of some wild garden. Why did his grandma even bother every year was a loss on him. Was it him who had let it slip sometime that he’d like it if somebody gifted him shirts that rendered him incapable of stepping out without bees attacking him.

“It’s beautiful Grandma, I love it!” Harry says smiling wide Louis feels his heart flutter for this perfect boy. He could easily see that harry absolutely hated it but just for the sake of her happiness Harry would graciously take it. Louis knew that he was slowly and steadily losing the grip on his heart but he just couldn’t be arsed to bring it back from Harry.

The next day harry woke up to prepare himself for the picnic they were going to have when Grandma made her way up to his room.

“You could have called me, grandma.” Harry said pulling a chair for her to sit.

“Harry, love. Can you wear that shirt I gave you to the picnic today? I would love to see you in that.” She says, patting his cheek and Harry’s smile dropped but he pulled it back in time.

“Uh, yes of course, Grandma.” Harry smiled at her, he can never refuse anything someone asks of him and least of all his own family and that is why Harry found himself wearing the shirt which _hurt_ his eyes to look at and stood outside the guest room.

He huffed and entered the room without knocking and sat down heavily on Louis’ bed, he needed to vent this out but what he saw next made him forget every thought about the blasted shirt, forget to be angry, he just forget to breathe even.

Louis was still fast asleep and snoring gently. He was tucked in the duvet like a little mole and Harry was sure he was curled up like a ball beneath those sheets. His hair splayed over the pillow creating a halo around his angelic face, his pink lips slightly parted as he breathed though his mouth. He gazed at him for about a minute before getting up gently and raising the sheets gently and snuggle in close to Louis, this is not exactly best friends behaviour but Harry was sure Louis wouldn’t mind. Louis has always been a cuddler.

Louis shifted gently and his hands found his way upto Harry’s chest and he sighed in his sleep contentedly.

Harry raised his hand and moved a stray strand of hair away from his face and made his finger trail down his cheek and then his jaw lightly brushing it across his bottom lip, he was sure Louis will not remember him doing this. How wrong he was.

Louis had woken up the moment Harry had slumped down on the bed but he was in no mood to get up just yet so he pretended to be fast asleep but then the weight had lifted and Harry got in under the sheets instead and it Louis all his will to not smile and ruin the moment, it was the hardest when Harry trailed his finger over his lips he shivered involuntarily and Harry moved closer to him instinctively to keep him warm.

Louis liked this; he could stay like this forever, cuddling with Harry, no inhibitions and no space between them but knew he couldn’t forever maintain his facade so he stirred a little and felt Harry shift to give him space. He opened his eyes groggily to find Harry gazing at him lovingly and he felt a blush creeping up his face.

“Hi”

“Oops!” Harry hadn’t planned on getting caught.

This was too romantic to be shared between best friends but Louis’ wasn’t complaining. He would never in his right mind complain about this.

“Wake up, Boo. Picnic today, remember?” Harry says his hand placed over Louis’ arm.

“Oh yeah!” Louis knew he should move to get up by then but he was just too happy ensconced in Harry’s warmth and his hand on Harry’s chest. He loved his chest. Harry had obviously woken up early to shower and the sweet strawberry scent was not helping him. He was aching to reach over and kiss him but Harry got up before he could make a move.

“You know, Grandma wanted me to wear this shirt and I look ridiculous.” Harry says pinching the shirt away from his body.

“Harry Edward Styles, please get this very clear in your head that you can never ever look ridiculous; even if you wear your pajama bottoms to this picnic. No. Never. Na da.” Louis says with ringing conviction Harry smiled fondly at Louis. He had forgotten that for Louis he’ll always be perfect that did a lot to lessen his itch with the shirt. If Louis said it was okay, then maybe he shouldn’t be too worried. If Louis said that jumping over a cliff is fine, then of course it is isn’t it? Harry thought happily.

“You are perfect, Lou. Do you know that?”

Louis blushes visibly and looks away to gaze out of the window.

“You aren’t anything lesser, Haz.”

And just like Harry was okay with the shirt. Even if the shirt wasn’t perfect, at least Harry and Louis were perfect for each other.

 

** FIVE **

They were hanging out with the boys and watching telly but Niall wasn’t into it much. He was fidgeting too much.

“What is it Ni?” Liam asked his eyes still fixed on the screen.

“I don’t watch this shit anymore! I wanna play!”

“Are you 5, Niall?” Zayn raises his eyebrow at the beach blond but one could easily see that Zayn laughed the boy too much. It was Liam’s choice of movie and no one was particularly into it. Well except for maybe Liam himself.

Seeing that everyone was now looking at him shiftily Liam gave in.

“Okay lads. What do you want to play?”

“Cosplay!” Niall announced and everyone’s face brightened. They all loved that.

There was no need to wear full fancy costumes but they would wear something similar to that which signifies their characters and act accordingly. Everyone rushed all over Liam’s flat in search for their items of choice but Zayn beat Harry to a trenchcoat that Harry had his mind on.

“Heyyyyyy! Not fair! I am Sherlock!” Harry whined making grabby hands and in process deflating Zayn’s perfect quiff.

“Nope! Not now! Go search for something else!” Zayn cackled, feeling vindicated for his quiff

Harry looked around the room but found nothing except for himself but a massively oversized shirt which would have probably fit Hagrid instead. He made a mental note to ask Liam about its existence the house.

But Harry smiled recalling all the moments he and Louis had been having lately and everything because of one shirt or another.

He chose it as his prop and decided to choose his character later.

It was a happy evening with Zayn reciting perfect Sherlock lines and Niall as the Superman with red towel knotted on his throat to make the cape.

Harry having no other option played ‘Vernon Dursley’ from his favourite book.

“No mails on Sunday!” he spoke and everyone clapped and Louis even squeezed his thigh. Harry looked at his thigh and back at Louis. Today Louis looked a little different or maybe he himself was just a little different today. A little bolder, a little more physically close to Harry than usual and his eyes they were wilder today, braver. Harry’s forehead creased a little to decipher the meaning behind all this but let it go at Zayn smacked him on the back.

“If only Vernon had your height Harry, maybe he’d have held on to Aunt Marge better.”

And everything was forgotten amongst laughter and soft-drinks.

As Harry walked up the stairs Louis called him to stop. Harry stopped wondering what could be the matter.

“Haz, can I maybe, sleep in your room? With you?” Louis asked tentatively.

Then again Harry was smart enough to _never_ deny an opportunity like this.

“Why not Boo? Anytime.” Harry smiled as Louis came up to his level and draped his arm around Harry’s waist and Harry hugged him with his hand around his shoulder.

As they made their back to the room Harry turned after having bolted the door he turns to see Louis biting his lower lip.

“Boobear?” Harry stepped towards Louis, worried for him.

“Haz, can I please try something? I have been thinking about this all evening.” Louis was making straight eye contact with Harry and Harry was transfixed. Louis looked lovely as always, his dishevelled hair made it impossible for Harry to thin straight.

He just nodded silently.

Louis stepped over to Louis and slowly started to unbutton his shirt and when it was undone he looked up at Harry.

“Can you fasten it around me, Haz?”

Harry’s heart lurched out of his cage at that, or maybe he thought. It was atleast trying to do the same as all the blood now rushed to his face and his thumping heartbeat could be heard from Mars.

Harry gulped as he did it and it. His fingers shook like a leaf and he barely managed to put the buttons through the slits. Finally, it was not too tight or lose, just fit perfectly.

The two of them pressed against each other breathing hard in the silent room. Louis looked down at the swallows and kissed them softly, being at the same level with them.

He looked up as Harry gasped and Louis’ nose brushed against Harry’s chin. They were so close he could easily feel Harry’s breath on his face in the dark room, his heart thumping wildly against his chest.

And just like that Louis stood on his tiptoes at the same time Harry dipped his head and their lips met in between.

It was perfect was an understatement. Harry felt as if a rose was pressed against his lips and Louis just couldn’t clear his mind of Harry’s taste. It was sweet and soft and deep. They were all around each other and they wanted to be closer yet. Louis moved his lips gently as he slotted them and Harry’s hands moved to cup Louis’ bums softly, pulling him closer yet. It was long awaited and fulfilling like nothing else either of them had ever felt.

Harry and Louis had waited too long for this. Louis encircled his arms around Harry’s naked waist as Harry raised his hand to cup Louis’ cheek and bite his lower lip gently. He smiled when Louis whimpered.

He licked the spot before separating from Louis slightly and rubbed his thumb against the red spot on his lip with his forehead pressed against Louis’.

“I think you like this particular shirt then?” Louis asked.

“I love it, Lou. I love you.”

“I love you baby. Always.”

“Finally I found the perfect shirt.” Harry grinned cheekily.

“I knew you wouldn’t have been able to do this without me, idiot.” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips before pulling him down for another kiss.  
  
 _Obviously._

**Author's Note:**

> Heart, comment and follow maybe? :D  
> [Tumblr!](http://ms-kryptonite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
